


maybe the best way to beat insomnia is cuddles with a certain snake-face side

by the_sunshine_dims



Series: deceitber [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Fluff, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, i'm on a roll of moceit, ts deceitber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Patton is an insomniac boy but don't worry! deceit also is an insomniac and they end up asleep in the end!*~warnings~* insomnia, mention of being lonely,
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: deceitber [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556419
Kudos: 39





	maybe the best way to beat insomnia is cuddles with a certain snake-face side

**Author's Note:**

> !!! we made it! deceitber Day 8: Fluffy ship! I'm really happy with this!

it was almost 3 am, sure Patton knew he should be asleep, but he wasn’t, he was watching toy story 3, he was tired but couldn’t find himself able to sleep, he didn’t know why but the door to his room cought his attention and then he heard a quiet knock, he immediately knew who it was, he paused the movie, he lazily got up and shuffled to the door, 

when Patton opened the door he saw the shorter side wrapped in blankets, deceit tiredly looked up before mumbling “mmmmm’ _not_ cold… can I _not_ hang out-” he yawned “with you…?” he asked before rubbing his eye the best he could with his blanket covered hand

Patton gave a small smile before wrapping his arm around the side of deceit and escorting him into his room, he didn’t miss how deceit melted into Patton's touch, 

“hey dee wanna watch the rest of toy story 3 or do you just wanna cuddle?” Patton asked 

deceit thought for a small moment “both…?” he asked cautiously

Patton gave a small laugh and sat down on the couch he had been sitting previously before Patting the spot next to him “ok come on” he smiled

deceit mumbled something and sat down tiredly wrapping his arms around Patton's torso as Patton grabbed the remote and un-paused the movie, Patton summoned a blanket and wrapped his arm around deceit gently 

they stayed like that for a while before deceit spoke again “wh-why weren’t you asleep?” he asked blinking tiredly

Patton looked at deceit for a moment to gather what he had just said, “mm’ I don’t know, just couldn’t sleep, you” 

deceit looked down “lonely…” he mumbled as he snuggled into Patton shoulder

Patton thought about that for a moment “are you less lonely now?” 

deceit looked up slowly and smiled “yeah”

after that deceit fell asleep, It was only moments after he fell asleep Patton also fell asleep, protectively holding the shorter side


End file.
